The Dazzlings puts Tino Under Their Spell
This is how The Dazzlings puts Tino under their spell in War of the Apocalypse. (They run as they see a ruin temple) Emerl: In there, hide! Tino Tonitini: Right! (inside the ruin temple, Tino and Emerl are hiding behind the rocks) Sonata Dusk: Where can Tino be? Tino Tonitini: (whispers) Okay, don't make any sound and any move. Until they're gone, we'll run. Emerl: Great plan. Aria Blaze: Where is he? Adagio Dazzle: He could be anywhere! (Tino founds a small rock and throws it in the distance) Sonata Dusk: What was that?! Adagio Dazzle: It's Tino he's here! After him! (The Dazzlings runs off, then Tino and Emerl makes a run for it) Emerl: Man! Those suckers totally felt for it! Tino Tonitini: My plan works everytime. Emerl: I know! Nothing can stops us now! (As they got out of the temple, and sees something) Tino Tonitini: You just have to say it, didn't you? (Then we see the Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs blocking Tino's and Emerl's way) Foolscap: (Laughing) We got you now! There's no place to run and no place to hide! Gavro: Going some where Tino? Tino Tonitini: Not you again! Emerl: Get out of our way, you creepy flying humanoids and you're big overgrown prehistoric lizards! Sheer: Hey, Dazzlings! Tino's over here! Adagio Dazzle: Well now. We got you at last, Tino. Tino Tonitini: What are you going to do to me?! Aria Blaze: We are going put you under our spell, my love. Tino Tonitini: What?! Emerl: You better back off, right now! Sonata Dusk: That's right, my love. So we can be together forever. Emerl: What shall I do? Tino Tonitini: Cover your ears! (Emerl covers his ears, also did the Space Pirates) : Dazzlings :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Dazzle :: Now that you're under our spell :: Blindsided by the beat :: Clapping your hands, stomping your feet :: You didn't know that you fell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Now you've fallen under our spell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell : Dazzle :: Listen to the sound of my voice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Captured in the web of my song : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll all be singing along : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh, whoa, oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our : Dazzle :: Spell : laughter Emerl: This is not good! Gavro: This is gonna be good! Foolscap: Very good! (Tino's eyes turn green) Sonata Dusk: You're finally ours, Tino. Emerl: Tino! No! Tino Tonitini: My love.... The Dazzlings... PileTerramon: Tino, no! You belong to Sunset Shimmer, not to the ugly sirens! Sonata Dusk: What do you just call me?! Adaigo Dazzle: You better not call us like that! Sheer: So what do you say we have our little friends destroy that robot. (Gigas, Maximus and Armatus walks towards Emerl) Emerl: Stand back! Or I'll make you three big reptiles go back to you're extinction! (Just then the others arrive) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Adagio Dazzle: It's too late. He's ours now! Leatherhead: This can't be happening! Timberdramon: Set him free now! Super Knuckles: You can't get away with this! Clemont: How dare you do that to our friend! Give back Tino, right now! Shredder: Let us see, what Tino can do. Adagio Dazzle: We already did. Now destroy them! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) As you wish. (Tino brings out a dark keyblade and attacks the heroes) Zoe Drake: Tino! Stop! It's us! Rex Owen: What are you doing?! Max Taylor: It's us! Max, Zoe, and Rex! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) How 'bout you die! RAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Tino fights Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank and then goes to the Alpha Gang while the Space Pirates' dinosaurs fights the D-Team's and A-Team's dinosaurs) Dr. Z: Stop! Laura: Tino, please! You've got to remember us! Zander: Don't hurt us! Rod: We're not your enemies! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Cut it out! Ed (Dinosaur King): Don't do this! Tino Tonitini: '''(Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Shut up! '''Ed: AAAAAAAH!!!!! (Tino was about to attack the Alpha Gang but Leatherhead rams Tino) Leatherhead: Don't make me hurt you, Tino! Tino Tonitini: (In Slash's voice) Don't make me laugh, monster! (Kicks Leatherhead) Donald Duck: Stop! Sora: It's us! Sora, Donald, Goofy and you're friends! Mickey Mouse: Fight that evil spell inside of you! (Tino tries to attack Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. But Leatherhead holds his keyblade) Leatherhead: We are you're friends, Tino! Tino Tonitini: (In Slash's voice) Not anymore! (Tino continues to attack them) Optimus Prime: Don't do it, Tino! Bumble Bee: STOP!! Aqua: That's enough! (Tino continues to attack them) Davis Motomiya: This is the last hope (Davis grabs Digiegg of his crest the Miracle) Davis Motomiya: Digi-armor! Energize! Veemon: Veemon armor digivolve to... Magnamon: MAGNAMON!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow Dash: Tino, please! Don't make me fight you! Pigeon Pete: I don't know what's come over you Tino! But snap out of it! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Why don't you try! (Tino kicks Pigeon Pete. Then he attacks Lor, Tish and Carver) Carver Descartes: WHOA!!! Tino, it's me! Carver! Tish Katsufrakis: Please stop, it's me! Lor McQuarrie: We're your friends, Lor. Tish and Carver! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Carver! You! Will! Be! ANNIHILATED!! ARRG!! (attacks Carver, but Leo blocks his other attack with his Katana) Leonardo! Leonardo: Tino, listen to me! We're not your enemies! The Dazzlings put you under their spell! You got to fight it! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) I was once useless! And now I am more powerful than ever! Raphael: Chill out, Tino! We don't want to fight you! Michelangelo: Dude, try to remember we're you're friends! Donatello: He's mind controlled. Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) You.... willl... DIE!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAH!! (He continues to attack. As he's about to attack them. Dr. Tyler Rockwell came infront of him and uses Psychic powers to hold him down) Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Let me go! Dr. Rockwell: Now, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Okay. (As she's about to use her spell to free Tino from being controlled. Registeel came infront of Twilight and hits her away) Shining Armor: Twily! Ash Ketchum: Tino! You got to stop! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Serena: Don't you recongnized us? Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Oh yeah, How about I kill you two, instead! RAAAAHH!!!!!! (Begins to attack them as Ash's Greninja uses Cut to block Tino's Dark Keyblade) Bonnie: Tino, please! Leonardo: Break free, Tino! Lucario: Don't make me hurt you! Tino Tonitini: '''(Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Silence! (He kicks Lucario away) '''Davis Motomiya: Tino, you have got to break the Dazzlings' control! This isn't you! Veemon: You're being controlled like a puppet! Jeri Katou: Yes! Where's the good friend we've ever had? Sunset Shimmer: (blocks his way) Tino! You got to stop! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Insignificant fool! You think you can stop me and the Dazzlings! You don't stand a chance! (He's tries to attack Sunset Shimmer, but she dodged it and hugs him) Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember, Tino! Our love, our relationship, our plan for marriage! Remember that?! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) I... I... Sonata Dusk: What is she doing to my Tino!? Leonardo: He's not your boyfriend! Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! NO! Not this again! (Spyro breaths fire to make the Dazzlings stay away) Spyro: Do it, Sunset! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) ... I... I.... remember. (flashback starts) Sunset Shimmer: Tino? Tino Tonitini: Yes? Sunset Shimmer: You think that uh... ...we get married until we're grown up? Tino Tonitini: Sure. (flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: (Gets himself free from the Dazzlings' spell and his eyes turned back to the normal color) Sunset Shimmer. Thank you. Sunset Shimmer: (starts crying) Oh, Tino! (hugs Tino) I'm so happy you remembered! Tino Tonitini: I remember you too. Twilight Sparkle: Good to have you back. Laura: (Hugs Tino) I thought we we're never going to see you again! Tino Tonitini: It's okay. Katsuharu Kobayashi: What a relief. Max Taylor: Are you okay? Tino Tonitini: Yes. Hound: Tino is free! Krader: Sunset Shimmer did it! Flain: You go, Girl! Sheer: Impossible! She free him from being controlled! Etemon: No matter! We'll use our Legendary Pokémon to destroy them along with the seven members of the DigiDestined who survive from Apocalymon! (The Villains' army of Legendary Pokémon try to attack our Heroes) Michelangelo: Booyakasha! (Michelangelo throws a smoke bomb blinding the Villains. As the smoke clears away the heroes are gone) Myotismon: They're gone! Mephistomon: No! Adagio Dazzle: (stomps her foot down) AAAAAAARG!!!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE! We are that close to make Tino ours, but no, Sunset Doofus decided to ruin... EVERYTHING!!! ARRG!!!! Bowser: Not to worry, we'll make him yours again, soon. (evil laughter) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts